A terminal support may be used as a separate body from a main body of a housing to hold a terminal of an electrical connector. For example, Patent Document 1 illustrates an example of an electrical connector having a contact support block that can hold a plurality of terminals. It is configured in such a manner that the plurality of terminals is placed on both the upper and lower sides of the contact support block. The pluralities of terminals placed on the contact support block are placed in the connector in a state where a plate-shaped body is sandwiched in a gap formed between the terminals in the up-and-down direction. It is configured in such a manner that the contact with a counterpart connector is made on sides opposite to the gap sides between the terminals, in other words, on an upper exposed surface of the terminals placed on the upper side and on a lower exposed surface of the terminals placed on the lower side.